1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engine, and more specifically for a seal between adjacent segments of a blade outer air seal.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A gas turbine engine, such as an industrial gas turbine (IGT) engine, includes a turbine section with one or more rows or stages of stator vanes and rotor blades. The rotor blades include a blade tip that forms a blade outer air seal with a segmented outer shroud assembly. FIG. 1 shows a prior art turbine blade outer air seal (BOAS) inter-segment geometry arrangement for an IGT engine design. FIG. 2 shows a close-up view of the seal assembly between two adjacent BOAS segments. In this prior art BOAS design, there is no sealing arrangement to prevent hot gas ingression along the axial slot at the junction between two adjacent ring segments. As a result, hot gas flows in and out along the inter-segment gaps resulting in an over-temperature at the BOAS rails corresponding to the hot gas injection location.